


Bowling For Hearts

by c0cunt



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cis Boy Shiro, Cis Girl Lance, Female Keith (Voltron), First Dates, Genderswap, Multi, Trans Female Character, Trans Female Keith (Voltron), Trans Keith (Voltron), trans girl keith, writing this date made me question if i'm decent at writing or not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 05:19:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13334301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c0cunt/pseuds/c0cunt
Summary: Shiro and Lana have finally gotten around to asking Keira out on a date.There aren't as many bowling ball mishaps as Shiro had been prepared for





	Bowling For Hearts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HedonistInk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HedonistInk/gifts).



> so like  
> i'm trying ok  
> i've tried so hard  
> and got so far  
> but in the end  
> this was supposed to be a schmoopy first date, and now we have.....this instead

The car ride to the bowling alley was tense and silent, Lana shifting restlessly in her seat as Shiro drove and chewed on his lower lip.  Keira had asked to meet them there, instead of letting Shiro pick her up as well; which was fine, but.  Shiro seemed to take that as Keira trying to let them down gently after saying yes, when Lana kinda figured that it just meant that the other woman wanted to have more time to compose herself.  An absolute knockout like Keira probably needed time to make herself look as perfect as she always did, after all.  

 

“Shiro,” Lana started as they pulled into the parking lot, pointing out where Keira’s cherry red motorcycle was parked, taking up the very front part of the spot.  Exactly the way Keira always parked, allowing anyone else the space to use the rest of the spot, which is what Shiro did, blocking in the bike carefully.  Shiro sighed as he turned the car off, running a nervous hand through his hair before smiling thinly at his girlfriend, who looked unimpressed.

 

“Why’re you nervous?  Keira said yes, and she's waiting in there for  _ us, _ y'know.”  Lana said pointedly, nodding in the direction of the large glass double doors, where someone was frantically pacing just inside.

 

“What if…” Shiro trailed off, as Lana hopped out of the car, waving and calling out to the person just inside.  Shiro gulped down his anxiety, and followed her, as Keira pushed the doors open for them from the inside, looking absolutely gorgeous (in leather pants!  One thing that Lana absolutely  _ loved _ about Keira, her ass in those leather pants) as well as relieved.

 

“What's cookin, good lookin?” Lana asked as she crowded Keira into the door, smacking an obnoxious kiss onto her cheek.  Keira's nose scrunched up as she leaned away, but she was laughing slightly as Lana scooted past.

 

“Dunno, what do you think, Shiro?” Keira asked, catching her best friend like a deer in headlights.  Lana watched with glee as Shiro's face turned red and he stuttered over his words, exactly as he had when they had first started dating.

 

“Uh, you look pretty gir-good, pretty good,” Shiro floundered, reaching over Keira's head to push the door off of her arm.  Keira flushed even as she laughed at Shiro, patting at his chest in a motion as if to calm him down.

 

“Easy there tiger, we have all night for compliments,”  Lana crowed at them both, widely waving for Keira and Shiro to come inside.  Keira scrambled after Lana quickly, tying her loose hair up into a low ponytail.  Shiro quickly followed after, and hesitantly laid his hand across Keira’s lower back to gain her attention.

 

“I’m glad you said yes,” Shiro mumbled, leaning down to whisper into Keira’s ear.  Barely suppressing a shiver, Keira looked up at Shiro with an incredulous look on her face.

 

“How could I have said no to you and Lana?”  She asked seriously, and the butterflies in Shiro’s belly that had been there since asking Keira out finally melted into a warm pile of goop that filled him entirely.  Keira looked so  _ soft, _ her hair tied up with little flyaway hair wisps moving as the fans turned above their heads.  Shiro couldn’t help brushing some of her unruly hair back, lowering his hand to cup her jaw.  Keira tilted her head accordingly, and their lips just barely brushed for a moment that stretched on forever.

 

“We also have all night for kissing, you two.  Stop sucking face so we can get set up, and I can wipe the floor with your pretty ass, Keira,” Lana broke in, making Shiro jump almost guiltily.  Keira sighed as she pulled away, Shiro smiling sheepishly over her shoulder, as her eyes narrowed at Lana’s impatiently tapping foot.

 

“We’ll see just whose ass wipes the floor tonight,” Keira grinned as she slipped away from Shiro, already tugging a shoe off to trade in for her rental shoes.  Shiro was left standing in the doorway, as the two girls bickered and Lana claimed (outrageously) that she was going to have the most strikes out of all of them.  With a half resigned sigh, Shiro followed them, paying for their rental shoes as Lana raced down the bowling alley to pick out the prettiest ball she could lift, shouting “a pretty girl like me can only have the prettiest balls”...Which got them more than a few dirty looks from parents of a small group of preteens near the front of the alley.  The nervous, pimply guy at the register set them up on the lane furthest away from the family groups, as Shiro called his apologies to them as Keira choked on her laughter.

 

As Lana continued to flit between stacks of balls to borrow, Keira picked out her own almost immediately.  A well loved, lime green ten pound ball, that seemed to have a small crack between the finger holes, was immediately placed in the ball return next to their slowly lighting up lane.  Shiro took a little bit longer, trying to find a ball that wasn’t too light - a black ball with small holes joined Keira’s.  After waiting another few seconds, Keira grew impatient and started to set up their names on the scoreboard.  It was only as Keira finished up that Lana returned, with a bubblegum pink ball with only a few scuff marks on it.

 

“Did you really put our  _ actual _ names on the board?”  Lana asked incredulously, pointing up at Keira’s highlighted name.  Shiro looked up from tying his shoes (god, the rental shoes were so  _ old, _ the shoelaces were almost disintegrating) as Keira hefted the ball she chose with ease.

 

“Uh, yeah?”  Keira mumbled, and Lana threw her hands in the air.

 

“You gotta pick  _ memey names, _ Keira!  You just missed the chance to call Shiro ‘shirto’ or ‘shito’ up there!”  Lana started giggling halfway through her reasoning, and Keira was suppressing a grin by the end of her explaining.

 

“Well, we’re fucked if that’s the case.  If I pay for nachos, will you forgive me for that terrible misstep?”  Keira joked over her shoulder as she stepped up to the lane, laser-focusing on the game.  Lana let out a delighted sound, and grinned at Shiro, who was more interested in watching Keira from behind than worrying about memey scoreboard names or nachos.

 

“Extra cheese on those nachos, please!”  Lana sang as she dropped into one of the hard plastic chairs as if it were a pillow, letting out a quiet ‘oomph!’ and pouting to herself.  Keira snickered slightly, before taking a deep breath, mentally preparing her arm swing in the arc that had earned her top scorer for her bowling team.  Swing, release, and the ball went careening down the lane, almost perfectly straight.  Still, Keira held her breath until the almighty  _ crash _ of the pins, as they all fell.  There was silence behind her, only broken by a quiet “holy shit”.

 

Keira grinned as she turned back to face Lana and Shiro, knowing there was a bright “x” on the screen beside her name.  “Shiro, did you honestly forget that I was on a bowling team up until high school?”  She asked incredulously, seeing the surprised look on his face.  

 

“I...Am a fool,” Lana whispered as Shiro nodded sheepishly and stood up for his turn.  Keira patted his arm encouragingly as she left the approach, and paused in front of Lana.

 

“Extra cheese on those nachos, right?  And then I’ll wipe the floor with your pretty ass,” Keira smirked as she headed off to the concession stand, the crack of the bowling ball against the wood of the lane punctuating her departure.  Lana twisted in her chair to watch Keira strut off, not catching the sad rolling of Shiro’s ball all the way into the gutter.

 

“What if you’re not back before your next turn?”  Shiro called after her, now hovering next to the ball return.  Keira turned to face them while walking backwards to the stand.

 

“You two can take turns.  Do you want anything, Shiro?”  Keira called, raising an eyebrow at the scoreboard, the single dash through Shiro’s number box.  Immediately, Shiro perked up, and both Lana and Keira grinned, knowing exactly what Shiro was going to ask for.

 

“Large fries with extra ketchup, if you don’t mind?”  He asked, Lana mouthing his request at the same time.  Keira laughed to herself and gave a thumbs up to know his order was received; she should’ve known what he wanted, though, he always wanted the exact same thing whenever it was an option, even if the fries were shitty.  But Keira knew from experience that this particular bowling alley had pretty stellar fries (her own heart set on a large order of cheese fries), already salivating as she joined the line for the concession.

 

By the time Keira returned with food, she had expected the game to be mostly over, not for only three frames to have passed, and by the looks of things -

 

“Shiro’s been taking everyone’s shots, hasn’t he?”  Keira asked as she placed the food on their table, eyebrows raised at all the little dashes and two or three pin hits that had accumulated in her absence.  Lana looked particularly haunted as she whipped an arm out to grab a nacho, staring intently at Shiro’s ass.

 

“I thought for sure that if I just let him keep going, he’d get better, but-” She winced as Shiro babied another ball, and it rolled slowly into the gutter, like the past five had.  “You’re doing great sweetie!”  Lana called enthusiastically when Shiro turned back to them with a sad look on his face, carefully waving a nacho at him.  He perked up immediately when he saw Keira had returned, hurrying over to where she had placed the fries and ketchup.

 

“Thank so much, I’m owe you my life,” Shiro said as he shoved several ketchup covered fries into his mouth.  Then, with ketchup and salt smeared across his lips, Shiro smacked a kiss on Keira’s cheek before she could resist, laughing as she was released.  Lana had half a second to flail and attempt an escape, before Shiro caught her as well, both of them struggling not to choke on their mouthfuls of food as they laughed at each other.  Keira’s heart felt full as she watched the two of them, Lana struggling to slap cheesy, gooey fingers on Shiro’s face in retaliation.  

 

A devious grin slid across Keira’s face for a second, before helping herself to her own cheese fries; Lana shrieked with indignation as one of Shiro’s hands dug into her side.  Before she could second guess herself, Keira darted forward and smacked her own cheesy kiss onto Shiro’s cheek - a glob of cheese stuck to his cheek, and Lana gained the advantage from the surprise attack, shrieking with laughter as she wormed away and draped herself across Keira’s back.

 

“My hero,” Lana praised, turning her head to kiss Keira on the cheek.  Which, was, the same time that Keira turned to look at Lana, and their faces collided clumsily.  Lana let out a tiny yelp as she drew back, masking the pained noise as a very fake sounding laugh that just added to Keira’s pained grimace.  

 

“That was a shitty attempt at a kiss.”  Keira stated drily, reaching for a napkin to wipe the remaining cheese off of her reddening face.

 

“Wai-!” Lana yelped again, gently pulling Keira back against her.  Her lips clumsily collided just to the left of Keira’s, catching more cheese than anything else before Lana pulled back, red-faced and anticipating being laughed at cruelly.

 

Instead, Lana received a small  _ tsk _ for her efforts, and a gentle redirection.  Keira’s lips still tasted like cheese, and Lana sighed in delighted relief.  Kissing Keira was a whole different ball game compared to kissing Shiro:  Her lips were softer against Lana’s lips, even as she held very carefully still, as if worried she’d scare Lana off.  It was warm and soft and everything that Lana had ever imagined, letting out a whine when Keira pulled away.

 

“Shouldn’t we finish our game?”  Keira asked, a breathless quality to her voice that was  _ completely _ at odds with the mess of cheese smeared halfway across her cheek where Lana had kissed her.  Lana let out a giddy sounding laugh as she stepped away from Keira, grabbing a wad of napkins from the dispenser on the table.

 

“Sounds like a good plan,” Shiro agreed readily, still mopping up the cheese on his cheek distractedly.  Lana couldn’t help obnoxiously rubbing at Keira’s cheek with her napkins, cooing as the other girl laughed and jokingly resisted.

 

“You’re up Lana, go go go,” Keira urged, catching Lana’s hand to grab the napkins from her, and urging her to the ball return.  Lana huffed slightly as she went up to take her turn, cursing as she hit only five pins.

 

It only took two turns to see who the clear winner would be, and Lana groaned when her name lit up on the screen for the final frame of the game.  At least, after taking her turns back from Shiro, her game had recovered at least a respectable amount.  Keira was still clearly the winner, though she seemed almost embarrassed, especially when Shiro had asked if he could put his arm around her while Lana took her last frame. Lana’s heart felt mushy and goopy as she looked back over her shoulder at the two of them, sitting so close together as they called out encouragement at her.

 

“Kick my ass, babe,” Shiro called out in the second before Lana released the ball into the wild.  She overbalanced slightly, pinwheeling her arms for a moment before glaring back at her dates.  Keira looked concerned even as she suppressed a smirk, but Shiro was downright  _ cackling _ as her ball cracked into two of the four pins left standing from her first shot.  With another groan, Lana trudged back to their seats, and forced herself between Keira and Shiro with a pout.

 

“Comfort me in my loss?”  Lana whined into Keira’s shoulder.  The other girl just laughed softly and patted Lana’s shoulder a few times.

 

“You did pretty good though,” Keira mulled over quietly.  “A bit more practice, and maybe you could be great.”  Lana perked up slightly at the praise, before she pressed her face into Keira’s neck to plant raspberry kisses against her neck.  Keira shrieked and nearly toppled out of her chair, Shiro’s reflexes the only thing keeping her from falling entirely.  It took nearly three minutes of bickering and laughing at themselves before the three of them settled down comfortably again, watching the screen repeatedly flash WINNER: KEIRA as they zoned out.  Lana took one each of Shiro’s and Keira’s hands, and laced them together on her lap, her thumb tracing nonsense patterns across their entwined hands.

 

“I’ll never get tired of seeing that name,” Keira sighed, barely loud enough for Shiro to hear.  Lana let out a hum of acknowledgement, but her eyes were drooping, and Shiro knew that she probably didn’t even know what was going on.

 

“It’s a good name, for a great girl.  I hope I get to see a lot more of it...And her,” Shiro agreed, watching Keira’s reaction out of the corner of his eye.  She turned her head sharply, and squinted at the side of Shiro’s head as if it could give her the answers she was seeking.  Keira looked down at their entwined hands, held laxly between Lana’s, as she mulled over what Shiro was indirectly asking.  With a shaky sigh, and a gentle squeeze, she made up her mind.

 

“I...Would definitely like.  To.  See you both.  Again.  If that’s alright?”  Keira sounded so shy and uncertain, and Shiro squeezed her hand back comfortingly.

 

“It’s a date, then,” He said simply, smiling as both Lana and Keira let out little laughs at him.  But it was okay - he’d gladly be the butt of the joke for either woman, any day, to make them smile.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!!  
> kudos and comments are ♥  
> come talk to me (or request writes!) [on Twitter, @c0cunt](https://twitter.com/c0cunt)


End file.
